The Marching Mooks II
by longcharles93
Summary: It's still a brave stupid world.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Spell Check**

 **Word Count**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (4)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

2

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (440)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Monday, Apr. 11, 2016**

 **4:08am EDT**

 **Members: 401**

 **Guests: 2,080**

 **Total Online: 2,481**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (1)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

Book Printing, High Quality, Fast Turn-Around Time, Print & Publish Your Book Easily!

Shardel's Book Cover Designs

View over 1500 quality pre made covers by a top selling cover designer.

Dramatic Music App (FREE)

Certain situations demand dramatic music. Now you have it!

Site time:

 **4:08am EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **4:08am** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **The Marching Mooks II**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

Reviewing Help - Fiction

Do you struggle with reviewing? Don't know what to comment on? Take a look, this may help.

Example Quiz: History Trivia

An example quiz about that uses Correct Scoring.

 **READ A NEWBIE**

Look Inside My Head

Just a poem that's been bouncing round my head.

The Masterpiece

A descriptive of the how we desire to create a masterpiece that we never seem to begin.

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

Letting Go

Emotional poem written for Shadows & Light about the death of my Mum

Somewhere to play.

Blogging, to take over the world.

 **Get this shirt** • **See more**

Printed from view/2080869

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **The Marching Mooks II**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Online Now', '', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · Short Story · Fanfiction · #2080869

It's still a brave stupid world.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 5.10 KB · 3 views

Created: April 9th, 2016 at 4:57am

Modified: April 11th, 2016 at 4:08am

Paging: **Previous Item** · **Next Item**

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Satire** , **Sci-fi**

Access: _No Restrictions_

 **Everything was perfectly swell.**

 **The global average intelligence quotient was now a score of 55.**

 **There were no prisons, no slums, no insane asylums, no cripples, no poverty, no wars.**

 **The population of the breed was stabilized at fifteen billion souls.**

 **While the population of the Soong-type androids was stabilized at nine million souls.**

 **One bright morning in the Rachel Forster New Hospital for Women and Children, a man named Oliver Arthur Conan-Doyle Jr., waited for his wife to give birth.**

 **He also wasn't the only man waiting in the waiting room.**

 **There were so many people being born nowadays.**

 **Conan-Doyle Jr. was seventy-nine, a mere stripling in a population whose average age was one hundred and seventy-nine.**

 **He also had an intelligence quotient of 52.**

 **Tricorder readings had revealed that his wife was going to have quintuplets.**

 **These quintuplets would be his sixth set of kids.**

 **Sat beside him was another man by the name of Mr. Mitchell-Turner.**

 **Mr. Mitchell-Turner was seventy-eight.**

 **He, too, had an intelligence quotient of 52.**

 **Tricorder readings had revealed that his wife was going to have octuplets.**

 **These octuplets would be his seventh set of kids.**

 **Meanwhile, a Soong-type android, about two hundred years old, sat on a stepladder, painting a mural he did like to paint on.**

 **The mural he was working on depicted a very neat garden.**

 **Never, never, never—not even in medieval Holland nor old Japan—had a garden been more formal, been better tended.**

 **Every plant had all the loam, light, water, air and nourishment it could use.**

 **A hospital orderly Soong-type android came down the corridor, singing under his breath a popular song:**

McDonald's and you. McDonald's and you. Sharing good times together wherever with you. McDonald's and you, and you, and you! Sharing the good time and no matter where we do. Remember there's only one McDonald's and there's only one you. You! Together, McDonald's and you!

 **The android hospital orderly looked in at the mural and the android muralist.**

 **"Hello, Mr. Zeta," said the android hospital orderly.**

 **"Hello, Mr. Strata," said the android muralist.**

 **"Looks so real," he said, "I can practically imagine I'm standing in the middle of it."**

 **"What makes you think you're not in it?" said the android painter.**

 **He gave a satirical smile.**

 **"That's good of Dr. Doyle Taylor-Washington," said the android orderly.**

 **He was referring to one of the male figures in white, whose head was a portrait of Dr. Doyle Taylor-Washington, the hospital's Chief Obstetrician.**

 **Also, in the mural.**

 **There was a genetronic replicator that existed beside Chief Obstetrician in the mural.**

 **Taylor-Washington was a blindingly handsome man with an intelligence quotient of 54.**

 **"Mr. Strata," called out the android muralist, "did anything come of the zero-point module program they were working on the last time I was on duty at the South Pole?"**

 **"It's the same old story," said the android hospital orderly smiley. "The one that was activated about five years ago is still strong as ever."**

 **"That's good," said the android muralist.**

 **Mrs. Washington-Taylor was resting after dinner before the ordeal of turning on the replicator.**

 **The holovision receiver, of course, was on and it said:**

 **"Oooh!" — long, shuddery and ecstatic, the cue for the U-Feet-Stink spot commercial.**

 **"Girls," said an android announcer smiley, "do you want to give your man a stank footjob? It's easy. Try U-Feet-Stink. It will give an erotic stink odor for your feet and your man."**

 **"Huh?" said Mrs. Washington-Taylor.**

 **"Wassamatter?" snorted her husband, starting out of a doze.**

 **"Ja year hat?"**

 **"Wha'?"**

 **"I heed U-Feet-Stink ust jor mea."**

 **"So?"**

 **"Vell, I hat ore jajies ith youa."**

 **"Aah," said Mr. Washington-Taylor righteously, subsiding again.**

 **"D'oh," said his wife uncertainly.**

 **© Copyright 2016 Charles Jacob Long** (longcharles93 at ). All rights reserved.  
 _Charles Jacob Long has granted , its affiliates and syndicates non-exclusive rights to display this work._

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Satire** , **Sci-fi**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Spyro of the Dragon Realms** [18+]  
The world of classic Spyro, view the lives of minor characters or make a few changes!

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **Scooby Doo and The Mystery Gang** [E]  
A Chapter for an interactive story that was not submitted in time

 **It's Mine!** [E]  
An alternate Lord of the Rings. Satirical on purpose!

 **The women of "Daria" gain weight** [13+]  
Weight-gain interactive story for the old animated show "Daria".

Printed from view/2080869

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 0.66 seconds at 4:08am on Apr 11, 2016 via server SC1.


End file.
